As background art of this technical field, Patent Literature 1 addresses the problem of “being able to easily take a group photo of a plurality of persons including the photographer”, and discloses the following technique as a means for solving this problem. “In a digital camera, a photographed image “a” of (a plurality of) persons to be photographed other than a photographer is photographed by the photographer, just after a composition imaging mode is instructed. Next, the digital camera is given to any one of the other persons to be photographed and a photographed image “b” of only the former photographer is photographed. Then, in a predetermined composition condition, for example, when a plurality of faces with a size greater than a predetermined size are present in one photographed image and one face with a size greater than the predetermined size is present in the other photographed image, or when the composition of persons with the faces detected in each of the two photographed images a and b is different, a new composite image “c” is generated by compositing a face image included in either one of the two photographed images “a” and “b” that are continuously photographed, with the other image. This facilitates the composition of a group photo in which all the plurality of persons are photographed.”